SecretSantas2017- Mon amour
by SugarBoys
Summary: cadeau pour Charris lors du Secret Santas de 2017, avais envie de le publier pour que plus de monde puisse le lire. Une lettre, des remords, de l'amour, un père.


Disclaimer: Aventures appartient à la chaîne bazar du grenier et les personnages à leurs proprios respectifs... (dommages hein !)

Pairing: J'aime le Thelthazard... Donc ouais Thelthazard

Ecrit à l'occasion du secret santas de 2017, pour le cadeaux de Charris, j'avais envie de le poster pour que plus de personnes puisse le lire x)

* * *

" Mon amour

Je te demande pardon.

Et crois-le bien, c'est vrai.

T'ai-je déjà menti ?

A mon souvenir jamais. Si je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Il a besoin de moi une dernière fois à ses côtés.

Moi aussi, je ne lui pardonne pas tous les actes qu'il a pu faire à mon encontre mais c'est mon père.

Et crois-le bien qu'il le sait mais je m'en voudrais si je ne lui parle pas une dernière fois.

Trop de tristesse s'est abattue sur ma famille depuis trop de temps.

Héléanor et ma mère en ont trop souffert et je ne veux pas leurs imposer cette tache.

Et bien que je n'aime pas être loin de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai bientôt.

Oh ! Et n'oublie pas que même la mort ne pourrait nous séparer.

B.O.B. LENNON"

Il le savait fou mais de la à sauter dans la gueule du loup, c'était inconcevable pour lui.

Qu'allait-il encore lui faire ?

Ces histoires n'en finiraient jamais. Ne pouvaient-ils pas, lui et son compagnon, avoir enfin la paix qu'ils méritent, après tant de bons et loyaux services rendus à cette terre brisée qu'est le Cratère ?

Devait-il encore subir les manigances du diable de père de son amant ? Qui encore, entre lui et Bob, allait mourir par sa faute ? Voulait-il encore utiliser son fils pour regagnez de l'énergie ? Ou de se servir de son immense pouvoir pour dominer le monde terrestre, céleste et intra-terrestre ?

La rage bouillonnait dans son sang de paladin, même s'il avait rangé épée comme armure pour enfin vivre cette retraite tant méritée. Il ne pouvait rester tranquille à attendre son compagnon qui, à l'instant même, devait être entre les mains de son père.

Bordel ! Mais que foutait-il encore ici ? Beaucoup trop de temps s'écoulait et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il ne pourrait sûrement jamais le retrouver surtout, vu la période où ils se trouvaient. L'hiver était et sera toujours un vrai calvaire dans la région du cratère.

Il enfila le plus rapidement possible ses vêtements les plus chauds, empaqueta de quoi se rationner durant une vingtaine de jour et ressortit son épée du coffre où il l'avait rangée 5 ans auparavant.

Il la regarda scintiller quelques secondes à la lumière de la lampe à huile, admirant les reflets métalliques qu'elle renvoyait sur les murs. La prudence sera de rigueur pour ce long voyage.

Quand il eu finit d'emballer tous ses paquets, il sortit discrètement de la taverne. La neige tombait dans une légère danse improvisée. Le froid mordait avec ardeurs ses joues devenues rouges et ses bottes commençaient déjà à s'humidifier malgré leurs robustesses.

 _Mais quelle idée de partir par ce froid quand on est un mage du feu ne supportant pas ce genre de temps !_

A ceci, il avait déjà sa réponse. Son compagnon en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, surtout s'il s'était mis dans la tête que l'heure de la fin de son père sur la terre était bientôt arrivée. Non mais, sérieux ? Un diable peut perdre son enveloppe corporelle ? Hérésie d'mon cul !

Il accrocha ses besaces sur la selle et monta sur Lumière, son fidèle destrier, toujours aussi présent après tant de temps. Il commença à faire avancer doucement son cheval pour ne pas réveiller ses amis encore endormis, quand une voix le fit sursauter.

\- Théo ?

\- Vas te coucher, Grunlek. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Juste une semaine, le temps de ramener le cul vivant de ce crétin de demi-diable !

\- Théo… Tu sais qu'il ne voudra pas, même que tu fasses ceci. Surtout que tu ne sais pas où ils se trouvent, lui et son père...

\- Et c'est cela qui devrait t'inquiéter ? Qu'on ne sait pas du tout où ils se trouvent ? Imagine que c'est un traquenard ! Il n'arrivera jamais à se sauver tout seul. Je préfère partir à sa recherche au lieu de me geler les miches ici, à m'inquiéter pour cette maudite hérésie !

Le nain ne répondit rien à cela, il ne lui fit qu'un léger sourire, acceptant sa démarche, si cela pouvait le rassurer sur le sort de leur ami. Il rentra, sans avoir auparavant jeté un coup d'œil au cavalier, déjà parti en route vers les chemins perdus du Cratère. Il secoua légèrement la tête de dépit. Qu'allait-il bien faire de ses deux-là, vraiment borner quand ça concerne l'un ou l'autre ?

* * *

Déjà trois jours étaient passés depuis que Théo était parti à la recherche de son amant. Trois jours de trop d'après lui. Il avait put glaner quelques informations par-ci par-là de la part d'indics surveillants les faits et gestes des dieux, diables et élémentaires vivant sur terre. D'après certains d'entre eux, de grandes émanations de magie diabolique séviraient sans faire de dégâts dans le sud-ouest du Cratère.

D'après les experts, ce genre d'émanations de magie signifiait la fin d'une enveloppe corporelle.

Au vue des informations qu'il avait pu aussi soutirer à son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne parte, cela concordait avec ses recherches. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver l'emplacement exact de ses vagues de magie. Il en était sûr, il mettrait la main sur son amant une bonne fois pour toutes, pour le ramener à la maison et le séquestrer à vie chez eux. Plus question qu'il ne parte sans lui en informer au préalable surtout si c'était pour voir son père ! On n'avait pas idée de laisser un ex-paladin de la lumière possessif et amoureux sans nouvelles et sans indications d'emplacement.

Il s'était arrêté dans une taverne non loin de la frontière entre la partie sud et le centre du Cratère. Encore 6h de marche et il l'atteindrait sans problèmes, mais avec les trois jours de cheval et de marche combinés dans ce froid sans dormir, son corps commençait à lui faire comprendre qu'un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus.

Il repartirait le lendemain. Il était bien trop tard pour reprendre la route. Il loua une petite chambre à l'aubergiste, payant pour une nuit et il s'installa, comme au bon vieux temps, sur le lit en tailleur pour méditer. De toutes manières, il n'arriverait pas à dormir sans lui, jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand le chant du coq retentit et que l'aurore se leva, le paladin reprit la route. Il atteignit rapidement la frontière. Elle bordait une des plus grandes rivières du pays et la forêt où les araignées avaient commencé à les attaquer.

La belle époque de leurs aventures à quatre. L'époque où tout aller encore bien, où ils n'avaient pas encore été entraînés dans une putain de prophétie, où ils n'avaient jamais rencontré le père du diable, où Grunlek n'était pas devenu roi, où Shin ne savait pas pour ses origines si... étranges, où des centaines de personnes ne cherchaient pas tous les jours à les tuer, où il n'était pas mort deux fois et ou Bob n'avait pas fait exploser ses pouvoirs et créé un cratère sans vie dans le Cratère...

L'époque où ils étaient encore insouciants et complètements dans la phase, où baiser ensemble ça ne voulait rien dire. Pour rien au monde, il ne retournerait à cette époque. Il aimait ce qu'il était devenu avec Bob. Il aimait leur vie paisible. Ils avaient vécu assez d'aventures pour au moins 100 vies. Ils méritaient tout ce repos.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait dépassé la frontière, trop absorbé par ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Heureusement pour lui, Lumière, étant un cheval très intelligent et se souvenant des endroits qu'il avait pu parcourir dans sa vie, put balader son maître sans soucis. Il n'attendait juste que celui-ci se réveille de ses souvenirs, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, reconnaissant un peu la route qu'il empruntait. Il flatta son cheval pour son intelligence et lui promit un morceau de poireau quand ils auront retrouvé le pyro-mage.

Il se dirigea vers la ville la plus proche à sa connaissance, espérant très fortement pouvoir trouver des informations pouvant l'amener à son amant.

* * *

Bob regarda religieusement son père dormir d'un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur. Il but quelques gorgées de son thé devenu tiède par le temps frisquet. Il était inquiet à la fois pour son géniteur et pour son amant. Il savait qu'il partirait à sa recherche. Il comptait sur son sang chaud pour réussir à le retrouver et, enfin, comprendre certaines choses sur sa famille qu'il lui avait toujours cachée et, surtout, pour que son père délivre enfin son message au paladin. Depuis le temps que celui-ci avait cette chose à lui avouer.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il arriverait sans encombre jusqu'ici...

* * *

5 jours pour arriver jusque là et il se savait plus très loin de son objectif mais quelque chose le turlupiner depuis hier soir. Il avait senti qu'on l'observait. Pas très discret aussi comme pisteurs mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien tenté contre lui. Soit ils avaient pu voir qu'il était armé, soit ils attendaient le bon moment pour attaquer, de préférence quand il serait seul dans la forêt.

Cela serait une très grave erreur de leur part mais ça lui servira de bon défouloir. Il attendit juste qu'ils lui tombent dessus pour leurs offrir une bonne grosse surprise en appelant Célesta, sa fidèle épée ! !

En attendant, il repartit tranquillement à la pêche aux informations. Il se laissa tomber sur le comptoir d'un bar en pleine soirée et fit semblant d'être ivre pour écouter discrètement les conversations aux alentours.

Certains parlaient du temps désastreux, d'autres des maigres récoltes de cette année mais une conversation attira son attention entre toutes.

\- T'es sûr que le diable est là-bas ?

\- Ouais. Ma sœur vit dans ce village paumé de la forêt émeraude et les vagues de magie sont très puissantes. Il ne tardera pas à quitter son enveloppe et si on arrive à le retrouver à temps, on peut se faire un max de pognons dessus.

\- J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Même s'il est mourant, ça reste un diable !

\- Chute, la ferme ! Si t'as trop peur, tu peux te casser !

Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler encore un moment et finirent par sortir de la taverne. Théo les suivit de près, attendant de pouvoir les coincer dans un coin sombre pour pouvoir leur soutirer plus d'information sur l'emplacement exacte de ce village.

Et l'occasion ne tarda pas à se présenter à lui. Les deux hommes bifurquèrent dans une petite rue, très peu fréquentée à cette heure-ci de la soirée.

Il dégaina doucement son épée et avança à pas de loup derrière eux. Il finit par attraper le premier homme et plaça sa lame sous sa jugulaire.

\- J'vais être clair. J'ai entendu votre conversation dans la taverne et j'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve exactement ce village. Si vous ne coopérez pas, je vous égorge tous les deux !

\- Vous... Vous aussi vous êtes à la recherche de ce diable !?

\- La ferme Baoris !

\- En quelque sorte oui... Répondez-moi sinon votre ami mourra !

\- Ne lui dit rien !

\- Il... Il... Il se situe entre le Lac des Milles Fleurs et l'entrée de la Forêt Émeraude... S'il vous plaît, ne lui faite pas de mal. Désolé, Horchis mais ta sœur à besoin de toi. J'peux pas te laisser mourir !

\- Merci de votre coopération, avec les remerciements de l'Église de la Lumière !

Il trancha tout de même la gorge de son prisonnier et, d'un mouvement fluide de son bras, transperça l'abdomen de son acolyte.

Il sourit de contentement. Deux forbans en moins sur cette terre ne fera de mal à personne, surtout si cela pouvait représenter une menace pour son demi-diable.

Il essuya sa lame sur les vêtements de l'un d'entre eux, la rengaina et remit son capuchon pour dissimuler son visage. Il se remit en route sachant enfin ou aller pour retrouver cette énergumène qui avait volé son cœur.

* * *

Bob se rongeait les sangs. Ça ne devait pas être si long de le retrouver quand même, surtout pour lui ! Et s'il avait eu des problèmes sur la route. Et si on l'avait agressé et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en sortir !

Le pyromane faisait des allers et retours dans la petite bicoque où son père avait trouvé refuge pour ses derniers instants sur Terre. Nom de tous les dieux, ce qu'il pouvait être stressé. Petit à petit, il se mit à penser que tout ceci était une grosse connerie et qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir ici et rester au chaud dans leur auberge entourer de ses bras.

Putain ! Ce qu'il pouvait avoir peur pour sa moitié.

* * *

Il le savait que le village n'était plus qu'à 30 minutes de cheval de sa position actuel. Il se savait tout proche de son amant et, ho bordel, qu'il avait envie de le rejoindre le plus vite possible pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

Mais bien sûr, à juste 30 minutes de là-bas, il dut tomber sur les lascars qui l'observaient la nuit dernière et celle d'avant. La poisse légendaire de leur ami semi-élémentaire et de son acolyte l'elfe l'avait contaminée sans le moindre doute, ce qui le mit encore plus en rogne.

Ils l'auront mérité ! On ne se mettait jamais entre le chemin d'un paladin et de son diable, pour aucune raison valable. Même si c'était cela qui pouvait être pour la mort de sa sœur ou d'un de ses amis, même s'il les aimait, sa priorité restera à jamais Bob.

Il dégaina sa lame le plus rapidement possible et attaqua le premier homme à sa portée. Il lui trancha d'un coup la tête. Les deux autres assaillants essayèrent de le prendre à revers mais leurs techniques manquaient de précision et finirent assommés par le plat de la lame du paladin. Assommer, Théo put les détrousser, récupérant un peu d'argent. Après cela, il finit le boulot qu'il avait commencé et les tua dans leur inconscience.

Il se remit en selle et talonna son destrier pour rattraper la demi-heure qui lui restait entre lui et son amant.

Le village n'était pas bien grand, une trentaine de bâtiment à tout casser comprenant des granges, des auberges et des habitations.

Il descendit de son cheval pour pouvoir plus facilement parler aux villageois présents. Tous avaient l'air de l'éviter. En même temps, avec des vêtements tachés de sang, personne ne pouvait avoir l'air accueillant et gentil mais cela, il s'en contre-foutait, il ne voulait que Bob !

Une femme finit par s'arrêter devant lui intriguée.

\- Êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Non, je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Puis-je vous demander plus de précision ? Peut-être est-il ici ?

\- Oui, il est ici. Un homme grand avec une longue chevelure, des écailles sur les pommettes et les yeux noir à la pupille jaune ?

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme resta paralysée. Elle détailla l'homme devant elle. Elle remarqua son épée, typique de l'Église de la Lumière et se mit à trembler.

\- Dé… Désolée, mais... mais... personne ne ressemble à cela ici !

\- Je sais qu'il est ici ! Si tu ne me dis pas où j...

\- Théo ! Arrête de terrifier les jeunes filles et femmes en menaçant de les tuer ! C'est pas la meilleure façon de draguer de jolis demoiselles.

L'ex-paladin se retourna à 180°. Cette voix, c'était Bob.

Il s'élança à pleine vitesse dans la direction de son amant, le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Quand il fut presque à sa porter au lieu de lui asséner le coup de poing qu'il avait eut tant envie de lui donner, il le prit dans une étreinte poulpesque, ne souhaitant juste que tout cela se finisse enfin et de pouvoir retrouver son amant.

\- Toi ! Sale hérésie d'mon cul ! NE ME FAIT PLUS JAMAIS CA !

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, mon amour... Désolé pour tout cela mais tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir et tu ne serais jamais parti de ton plein grès avec moi dans le but de voir mon père. Il fallait que je t'amène jusqu'ici d'une façon ou d'une autre... Il y a des choses qu'il veut te dire avant de partir et des choses à t'avouer...

\- Et tu le crois !

\- Oui, je le sens qu'il va quitter cette enveloppe corporelle et ne plus pouvoir revenir ici. Je sens qu'il a besoin de te dire des choses... Désolé encore désolé...

Le brun le serra encore plus fort contre lui, soupirant de lassitude. Que son compagnon pouvait être borné par moment mais c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Il était vivant, rempli de savoirs, d'expériences, de bonté et de désirs. Bob était un demi-diable plus humain que la moitié des humains de cette terre.

Il posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de sa moitié.

\- Ok, je veux bien entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

Le mage sourit tendrement à son amant et l'amena à leur petite cahute.

* * *

L'homme qu'il voyait devant lui ne pouvait pas être ce fringant dandy manipulateur qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer tant de fois, dans des situations hasardeuses et contraignantes. Et pourtant, ses traits altiers et ce petit sourire démoniaque, même s'il était énormément affaibli, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Enoch Lennon, père biologique de son amant et Diable de son état.

Diable qui se mourait dans cette enveloppe corporelle, trop petite pour l'accueillir plus longtemps sur cette terre.

\- C'est vraiment Enoch ?

\- Oui, c'est lui...

\- Mais, que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Il a décidé de ne pas reprendre une des enveloppes corporelles d'un de ses enfants...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour qu'un diable ou un dieu survive sur terre, il doit procréer et ensuite parasiter le corps de son enfant, tuant la conscience de celui-ci et récupérant ses pouvoirs par la même occasion...

\- Mais, c'est d'une hérésie !

\- A qui dit-le vous, Théophile De Silverberg, Paladin de la Lumière !

Les deux hommes tournèrent simultanément vers l'homme allongé, même sa voix était faible et avec si peu d'assurance, une des caractéristiques premières de ce diable farouche.

\- Il est... finalement venu...

\- Ouais... Pour récupérer Bob mais j'ai appris que vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui... J'ai des choses à te dire... beaucoup de choses...

* * *

On avait toujours rabattu durant sa jeunesse qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un démon, que ces êtres sont des hérésies à tuer le plus vite possible pour la sûreté de cette terre, de même pour les semi-élémentaires et toutes autres espèces de ce genre. Le jeune Théo y avait cru pendant longtemps, jusqu'à sa rencontre, avec ce jeune mage de la tour rouge, qui bouleversa à jamais sa vision des choses.

Oui un demi-diable pouvait être dangereux mais il pouvait aussi vouloir apporter la paix et la joie, le réconfort et, surtout, prouver que le feu n'était pas que destructeur, qu'on pouvait aussi s'en servir pour le bien et que, surtout, il pouvait aimer sincèrement.

Oui, un semi-élémentaire peut être dangereux, surtout quand celui-ci était à la recherche des assassins de sa famille mais, surtout, il pouvait être un ami fidèle, blagueur et qui vous soutiendriez dans n'importe quelles aventures.

Oui, un nain peut être dangereux mais il peut être aussi un pilier dans votre vie, un roc indestructible, toujours présent pour soigner vos blessures et celles de vos camarades, un mentor et un très bon cuisinier.

Oui, un elfe peut être dangereux, surtout s'il est gaffeur mais il peut être aussi un très bon allié, toujours près à vous défendre et faire quelques petits larcins pour vous, à vous raconter comment il voit la vie de ses yeux enfantins, soulageant le poids de la vie d'aventurier.

Ouais mais un humain aussi peut être dangereux, destructeur, arrogant, vindicatif mais il peut être aussi un ami, un amant, un protégé, un allié...

Et cela, il le comprit en vivant avec eux aussi longtemps.

Tout ce que l'Église lui avait appris durant ses jeunes années s'envola petit à petit dans l'air.

Et même devant cet être qui ne leur avait pas rendu la vie facile, réduit à un état d'affaiblissement extrême, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver cette envie de tuer de l'hérésie. Pourtant, il serait si simple de le faire.

\- Théo, je voulais te dire... Je vais mourir... enfin mon enveloppe corporelle... Je ne veux pas tuer Balthazar... Plus jamais je ne veux faire de mal à mes enfants... Cette envie de vivre et de semer le chaos doit finir...

\- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? Tu veux que je t'achève ?

\- Là... Je te reconnais bien De Silverberg... Un vrai paladin ! Mais non, je veux partir en profitant d'un dernier sommeil... Si j'ai voulu que tu viennes... C'est pour te donner ma bénédiction... Pour être avec mon fils...

\- Ça fait des années que j'lui fais subir tous les vices charnelles de cette terre, pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

\- Parce que je vais... Partir... Et que je ne verrai ni votre mariage ni vos enfants… Je veux au moins... que tu saches que... Grâce à toi et vos amis, vous avez donné une belle vie à mon fils... Et je vous en suis reconnaissant… Rends-le heureux, fait le rire… je n'ai pas pu le faire avec sa mère... Et je le regrette tous les jours... Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, fais-en pareil avec lui... S'il te plaît…

L'homme se tut, fatigué d'avoir trop parlé mais heureux d'avoir pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cet homme qui rendait son fils heureux. Un paladin et un demi-diable… quelle bonne blague mais l'amour est plus fort que tout.

Il se rendormit, paisiblement enveloppé dans les couvertures, profitant au maximum de leur chaleur. L'homme sortit, voulant laisser un peu de paix à cet être. Il atterrit dans la cuisine, une petite cuisine comme celle d'un smial, chauffée par une petite cheminée. Son amant était assis à une chaise, accoudé à une des fenêtres de la pièce. Son regard était vague dans le ciel, ne cherchant point un endroit à fixer, juste à se promener pendant que leur propriétaire réfléchissait.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui.

\- Hey...

\- Hey...

\- C'était bizarre mais... Il a dit des choses que je suis content de savoir... Comment vas-tu ?

-Etrangement mal, pourtant il nous a fait beaucoup de mal... Mais c'est mon père. Grâce à lui, on vécut beaucoup d'aventures palpitantes et... Je sais qu'il a aimé ma mère de tout son cœur. Ça me fait mal pour lui qu'il n'ait pas pu au moins la voir une dernière fois... Et aussi, je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup de choses pour nous protéger des plans foireux qu'il préparait lui et ses acolytes... Il n'a pas était le meilleur des pères, loin de là mais... Malgré tout, je suis content d'être là avec toi pour ses derniers instants...

\- Moi aussi. Au moins, je serais sûr qu'il viendra plus nous enculer... Parce que bon, je retiens la dernière fois, j'avais pas fini de te torturer.

Le Lennon regarda légèrement choqué son amant. La commissure de ses lèvres tressautant vers le haut, ses yeux prirent un air rieur et, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put retenir le rire qui sortit de sa bouche. Ho, bordel ! Que cela faisait du bien d'être à ses côtés.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent dans l'attente et dans le froid hivernal, une colombe avait été envoyée à l'auberge pour leur dire que tout aller bien de leurs côtés.

Le soleil traversa avec difficultés les épais nuages et vient se frayer un chemin entre les volets de la maisonnette. Allongés sur un lit, entrelacés de tous leurs membres pour garder la moindre parcelle de chaleur possible, les deux jeunes hommes émergèrent avec difficultés.

Le plus jeune des deux ouvrit les yeux, qui furent agresser par la lumière extérieure. Il s'étira autant qu'il pouvait imiter par son amant.

\- Bonjour

\- grmlll

\- Bien dormis ?

\- Mouais...

\- Allez, on doit se lever... on doit aller chercher de quoi manger aujourd'hui !

Le jeune pyromane se leva rapidement et alla faire sa toilette rapidement. Il chauffa l'eau de la bassine pour ne pas se les geler plus que nécessaire et fit en sorte qu'elle soit assez chaude pour son amant, quand celui-ci viendrait faire sa toilette.

\- Tu veux bien aller chercher du bois ? Je vais m'occuper du marché !

\- Comme tu veux ! Je préfère ça que de devoir me coltiner les midinettes du village !

\- Que voulez-vous très cher, un homme tel que vous ne peut qu'attirer ses demoiselles !"

Et sur cette phrase, le pyro-mage prit un morceau de pain et de fromage qu'il dévora tout en se dirigeant vers le marché de la petite bourgade.

De son côté, l'ex-paladin se décida à aller faire sa toilette de circonstance. Une semaine sans se nettoyer et deux soirs de suite à consommer leur amour, cela laissait des traces.

Quand il eut finit de se préparer et de manger un bout, il alla vérifier du côté de son beau-père si tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas grand chose à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait deux jours, depuis leur discussion, que l'homme dormait du sommeil du juste, n'avalant qu'un bol de bouillon par jour.

La fin était vraiment proche, ils le sentaient tous.

Il finit par sortir après sa petite inspection, se dirigeant vers la forêt avec une hache pour y couper du bois pour les prochains jours. Cela lui prendrait sûrement une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Les joies de la luxure.

* * *

Bob était vraiment très stressé. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée au final...

Vraiment pas une bonne idée...

Mais bon. Que lui en coûtait-il, à part se ridiculiser devant son compagnon ?

Allez, Lennon ! Un peu de courage bordel !

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le soleil était couché depuis une heure quand Théo rentra dans la chaumière. Une douce odeur de poulet envahit ses narines, son estomac commença doucement à se réveiller et à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas mangé grands choses de la journée.

Il s'avança légèrement dans la maisonnée, se dirigeant à pas tranquilles vers la chambre du père de son amant. La vision qu'il eut en rentrant à l'intérieur le fit doucement sourire. Le fils discutait à voix basse avec son père. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée crépitait un feu réconfortant et apaisant. Les deux Lennon sourirent à une blague racontée par le père. Cette ambiance sonnait comme le glas des dernières heures mais il ne voulait pas penser à cela.

\- Mon fils... J'espère que dans une autre vie, je serai un meilleur père pour toi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis sûr !

\- Ho ! Théo... Tu es de retour ! Viens... Te réchauffer… Tu dois être frigorifié !

\- Ça va... Je n'ai pas froid. Et vous ?

\- Mieux... Bien mieux !

\- Bien...

Il posa son regard d'un ciel dégagé sur son compagnon. Ce qu'il vit dans son regard brisa son cœur en mille morceaux. Il le savait que c'était les dernières heures en sa compagnie, trop peu d'heures pour essayer de rattraper trente ans de retard. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça sent bon, on fête quoi ?

\- Ho... Ça fait 10 ans qu'on s'est rencontré tous les deux aujourd'hui… enfin à peu près, d'après mes calculs.

\- Nous sommes quel jour ?

\- Le 25ème du 12 mois et ça fait aussi 5 ans que tu as rencontré mon père.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Toujours d'après mes calculs, ça n'est pas totalement exacte mais c'est dans ses eaux-là et... j'aime bien ce jour-ci...

Théo embrassa le sommet du crâne de son amour avec le regard attendri de son beau-père. Pourquoi fallait-il que la mort imminente de quelqu'un vous fasse devenir si niais, surtout quand cette personne avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de vous tuer et autres ? Bah ! Pourquoi pensait cela ? Malgré tout, c'était un jour joyeux, non ?

Balthazar se leva, étirant légèrement ses membres.

\- Bon, on va manger ici ! Théo apporte la table dans la chambre, je vais servir à manger !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Théo grommela mais obtempéra quand même. Il plaça la table au-dessus du lit afin de pouvoir lasser à Enoch plus de liberté de mouvements. Il l'aida aussi à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le demi-diable apporta trois assiettes contenant du poulet braisé et des patates marinées dans la graisse de la viande, ainsi que trois verres et une bouteille de vin.

Théo amena aussi deux chaises, le pain et le fromage. Un vrai repas de roi pour fêter une réunion de famille plutôt étrange.

* * *

Après leur festin, Enoch se sentit fatigué et se coucha, laissant les amoureux tranquille pour la fin de soirée. Bob lui proposa de sortir, profiter un peu de l'air frais pour se remettre de leur festin et de l'alcool ingurgiter. L'autre ne vit pas d'inconvénients mais menaça son compagnon de viles tortures si celui-ci se plaignait du froid. Cela laissa échapper un petit rire au pyromane. Il enfila ses longs manteaux pardessus sa chemise et son pantalon et mit ses bottes rembourrées.

Quand les deux furent sortis, le plus jeune les dirigea vers un lieu reculé du village, proche du Lac aux Mille Fleurs. Les flocons tombèrent de façons régulières, recouvrant leur chevelure de blanc. La lune se reflétait sur la surface miroitante du lac, laissant voir aux deux visiteurs le pourquoi du nom de cet étang. Plongés dans l'eau à une certaine distance de la surface, nageait des milliers de poissons aux couleurs vives, rappelant les fleurs qui éclosaient au Printemps.

Et malgré son caractère bourru, l'ex-paladin ne put rester de marbre face à ce magnifique décor. Tout y était parfait mais le plus beau encore était le regard émerveillé de son compagnon.

\- Ce lieu est tout bonnement magnifique... C'est parfait...

\- Oui... c'est beau...

Le Lennon se tourna vers son amant et lui fit un grand sourire. Il s'approcha doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il ne voulait effrayer un cerf dans la forêt et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon, les mouvant un peu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait participer, ce à quoi l'ex-paladin ne se fit pas prier. Il remonta ses mains vers le visage du plus jeune et le prit en coupe, lui permettant d'accentuer le baiser. Le plus jeune ne resta pas s'en rien faire non plus et enroula ses bras autour du cou du noiraud, l'emprisonnant dans une tendre étreinte.

Ils durent arrêter le baiser quand ils vinrent à manquer d'air, leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et leurs fronts se rejoignirent, posés l'un contre l'autre, frottant leur nez délicatement.

\- Je t'aime Théophile De Silverberg.

\- Moi aussi, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon

\- J'ai une question...

\- Moui...

\- Veux-tu devenir mon époux ?

L'homme resta sans bouger ni parler pendant quelques minutes, inquiétant le pyro-mage. Son visage était inexpressif:

\- Théo ?

\- Tu veux... Tu veux qu'on... se marrie ?

\- Heu... Pas vraiment un mariage... Mais en quelques sortes, même si personne ne doit savoir que je veux être lié à toi par une cérémonie...

Il sortit une petite boite en bois de son manteau. Cette boite était dans un bois clair presque blanc. Il y était gravé des inscriptions dans une veille langue ainsi qu'un cheval se cabrant fièrement vers le ciel. Il mit un genou à terre et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une bague en argent, d'une simplicité parfaite mais on pouvait y voir inscrit à l'intérieur une phrase "à jamais à toi". Il y avait aussi une deuxième bague mais celle-ci d'une couleur dorée avec la même simplicité d'ouvrage et la même phrase.

\- Le veux-tu ?

\- Bob... Ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connaît et sûrement autant de temps que je ressens ses sentiments pour toi... Je... Je... Je tiens... Tellement à toi... Je... Je... Je peux pas vivre sans toi... Donc oui !

Ce fut un demi-diable heureux qui se releva pour venir enlacer son compagnon. Bob laissa Théo passer sa bague à son annulaire et Théo attrapa sa chaîne pour y glisser la bague dessus. L'avoir toujours près du cœur, sans risque de l'abîmer.

* * *

Ce fut un Diable à la longue vie, très très longue vie, très souvent parsemée de mal, peu souvent de bien. Préférant les ténèbres de par sa nature, fuyant la lumière, trop effrayé par celle-ci.

Mais pour une fois, il se laissa aspirer dedans. Au moins pour les dernières années de sa vie, faisant en sorte de pouvoir rétablir la paix dans ce monde pour son fils d'une manière peu orthodoxe, échouant à cause de son fils et ses amis.

Mais même malgré l'obstacle qu'il pouvait représenter pour la survie du Cratère, au final, c'était eux qui le sauva ce monde brisé.

Et qui le sauva lui aussi, de par cet amour contre-nature, la lumière que son fils n'avait pas peur de toucher malgré sa nature...

C'était l'amour... Voilà pourquoi il eut si peur de la mère de son fils. Il l'avait aimée si fort que cette lumière lui fit si peur.

Mais à présent, il n'a plus peur car l'amour de son fils pour cet homme l'avait guidé jusqu'aux bons choix.

Il allait partir pour préserver cette paix instable.

Il partirait rejoindre les autres démons dans leur "Paradis".

Peut-être de là-bas, il pourrait veiller sur lui.

Et c'était avec un dernier sourire, au moment même où son fils lui annonçait qu'il avait fait sa demande et que Théo avait accepté, qu'il partit.

* * *

Il n'eut pas de cris, de rage, d'objets cassés.

Juste une douce douleur et des larmes silencieuses.

Même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour cette fin de vie, beaucoup de mal avait été fait mais des pardons avaient été dit et accepté.

Il n'eut pas un grand enterrement.

Il n'en eut pas du tout.

Le corps partit en fumée noire, petit à petit, se mélangeant aux flocons de neige dans le ciel.

Il n'eut pas de tombe.

Il n'eut plus de père à jamais.

Mais…

Il eut un sourire quand la neige se mit à danser avec la fumée.

Il eut un baiser sur une tempe puis sur une joue et enfin sur des lèvres.

Il eut de caresses, de la tête aux pieds.

Il eut des embrassades chaudes et humides.

Il eut des temps de repos.

Il eut des jouissances et des cris.

Il eut des voyages.

Il eut un accueil chaleureux.

Il eut une histoire à raconter.

Il eut des embrassades de réconfort.

Il eut des blagues nulles.

Il eut un bon repas.

Il eut un vague sourire de compassion.

Il eut une famille encore à ses côtés.

* * *

Voila vous êtes a la fin de se long pavé x)

Merci d'avoir lut et la suite de mes autres fiction arriverons un jour prochain !


End file.
